zeldagazettefandomcom-20200214-history
Link
This is an encyclopedia entry on Link. To view the dictionary entry see Link (Dictionary). '''Link' is the Protagonist in all canon Legend of Zelda games to date. He wears a Green Tunic in all Zelda games except in cases where he either obtains a different colored tunic with special powers to let him enter certain areas or he gains his Green Tunic usually known as the Hero's Clothes from someone such as in Twilight Princess and the Windwaker. Weapons Link always has a sword and most of the time has a shield as long as a Like Like doesn't take it and in most games as he travels farther he gets stronger and stronger swords and shields. Many weapons appear numerous times through games such as the Bow and Arrow, Bombs, and Hookshot. Other weapons are only in few games such as the Grappling Hook, Elemental Arrows, Dominion Rod, and Ball and Chain. The Legend of Zelda (NES) Link made his debut in this game. His original design featured brown hair and a tunic with a green-sleeved shirt underneath. In this title, Link was tasked with rescuing Princess Zelda from the clutches of the evil Ganon. To do this, Link had to recover the eight Triforce shards hidden throughout the land of Hyrule. Once he gathered these, he made his way to Spectacle Rock to face Ganon in the final battle. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link (NES) The same Link from the original, he is approaching his sixteenth birthday, and a triforce Mark appears on his hand. Concerned, he consults Impa. Impa is overwhelmed by this, and asks Link to read a scroll written in a language he has never learned, but understands it as if it were his own language, confirming Impa's suspicions. Arming him with a Sword and Shield, Impa sends link on a quest to awaken a princess in eternal slumber The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (SNES, GBA) In the beginning Link wakes up after being telepathically summoned by Princess Zelda. He goes into the castle above his house known as Hyrule Castle and saves her from Agahnim, the Evil Wizard who is attempting to resurrect Ganon. He is then told by Sahasrahla that he must find the Three Pendants so that Link can get the Master Sword from the Lost Woods and defeat Agahnim. Eventually, he finds all three Pendants and gets the Master Sword. However, when he defeats Agahnim, he is sent to the Sacred Realm, which due to Ganon's evil heart, had been turned into the Dark Realm, reflecting said evil. Link then has to free the Seven Maidens from the Dungeons they were trapped in by Agahnim, and go to the Pyramid of Power and fight Ganon. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (N64) Link wakes up one day after being awoken by Navi the fairy. He is taken to the Deku Tree where he defeats an evil monster to save the Deku Tree. Afterwards the Deku Tree dies when giving Link the Spiritual Stone of Forest. Link then goes to Hyrule Castle as the Deku Tree told him and speaks to Princess Zelda who tells him of the other Spiritual Stones. After Link goes and gets the other Spiritual Stones he goes to the castle where Zelda is running away. She throws the Ocarina of Time to him. He then uses it enter the Temple of Time where Ganondorf steals a piece of the Triforce. When he reappears 7 years later he must go find the 6 Medallions: Light, Forest, Fire, Water, Shadow, and Spirit from temples in all different directions. With the guidance of Sheik Link finds the Medallions and awakens the 6 sages who make a walkway to Ganon's Tower so Link can go fight Ganondorf. In the contreversial end after Link defeats Ganondorf Link is sent back in time to tell Zelda of Ganondorf's plans so they can stop him. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask After Link leaves Hyrule looking for Navi he gets lost in the Lost Woods where he meets the Skull Kid who takes his Ocarina and Epona then turns him into a deku scrub. Link gets to the Clock tower where he meets the Happy Mask Salesman who tells Link he has three days to get the ocarina and the mask that the Skull Kid stole from him back in order for Link to be turned back into a human. After a long trading sequence and waiting for it to become 12 on the last night Link goes to the top of the Clock tower where he meets the skull kid who makes the moon start to fall into Termina. Link gets back his Ocarina of Time and uses the Song of Time to go back three days. He then gets turned back into a human. He then using many Son's of Time goes back and forth in time to defeat four temples in the four compass directions and save the giants. Then finally on the final night Link confronts the Skull Kid again and calls upon the Giants who hold up the moon. Link and Majora then enter the moon and eventually fight. After Link wins Termina goes back to normal, the Happy Mask Salesman takes the mask and leaves, and Anju and Kafei get married. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Link, traveling on horseback is making an attempt to aquire the Triforce, who sends him on a quest which may flow either way. in one, he is first sent to Labrynna, where he meets with Nayru, famous singer and Oracle of Ages, she is possessed by Veran, one of Ganon's Followers, dragging link into a time traveling quest to defeat Veran, and protect involved allies. In the other timeline, he is sent to Holodrum, where he meets the dancer, Din who is secretly the Oracle of Seasons. She is found for her true title by Onox, another of Ganon's followers and kidnapped. Now, Link must find and use the Rod of Seasons, Bring order to Holodrum and Rescue Din. Whichever land Link travels to first, the Triforce will send him to the other next, and eventually have to face down Ganon. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Link and Zelda go to the Sanctuary where the Four Sword when Zelda says she thinks she feels a bad presence around the blade when Vaati breaks loose from the blade. Vaati then takes Zelda and hides away in his castle. Link then takes the sword and splits into the amount of players that you have linked at the time. Link then must go through the Sea of Trees, Talus Cave and Death Mountain to gain rupees in order to get one of three silver keys needed to unlock the door leading to Vaati's Castle. Link finally gains the keys and goes and fight s Vaati eventually beating him and taking back Zelda while turning back into one Link. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventure After Dark Link tricks Link into pulling the Four Sword out of its place in the Four Sword Sanctuary he releases Vaati who kidnaps the 6 Maidens and Zelda and traps them in temples around Hyrule. Link must go and find these Temples and save each Maiden. Along the way he must get an element from each Honored Hylian Knight. Then after Link has saved the 6 maidens, Zelda, and the Four Honored Hylian Knights, he uses the Elements to open the door to the Palace of the Winds where Vaati resides. After Link defeats Vaati, Vaati tries to crush Link and Zelda in the Palace of the Winds. Afterwards, Ganon appears as the mastermind to everything. Link must defeat him seal the Four sword back in its Sanctuary. The Legend of Zelda: Minish Cap While going to a party with ZeldaLink sees Vaati the evil sorceror take the power that was in the Picori Blade after winning the contest and turn Zelda to stone. Link then takes the picori blade and using elements he finds through the game in various temples forges the Picori Blade into the Four Sword. After this he uses the Four Sword to get into Dark Hyrule Castle. He uses the power of the Four Sword to make copies of himself to defeat Vaati and save Princess Zelda. The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker A young boy named Link swaddled in the clothes of the legendary hero saves a pirate captain Tetra from the Helmaroc King who instead takes Aryll Link's younger sister. Link joins the Pirates crew and goes to save Aryll when he is caught by the Helmaroc King and thrown to sea where he is saved by the magically talking boat The King of Red Lions. He joins the King of red Lions in a quest to gain the three pearls of the godesses and bring open the Tower of the Gods. After he defeats the boss at the end of the Tower of the Gods Link ventures down to the sunken city of Hyrule. Where gets the master sword. Link then uses the master sword to save Aryll from the Forbidden Fortress. He then goes and gets back the power of the master sword and finds the 8 pieces of the triforce. Finally he goes to Ganon's tower under the sea and faces off with Ganondorf. The king of Hyrule then makes a wish using the Triforce and sinks the city of Hyrule. Ganondorf then gets angry and tries to kill Link and Zelda. After defeating Ganondorf Link and Tetra set off to find a new place to call Hyrule. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Game Cube; Wii) Link is a farmer in the Village of Ordon. When all the children are taken by Shadow Beasts and Link is turned into a Wolf. After meeting Midna and teaming up with her he finds out about the fate that has befallen Hyrule Castle and parts of Hyrule.He then goes and saves a Light Spirit and brings back the light to his Village.He is then changed back into Link. He then figures out that he needs to find three Fused shadows in order to defeat Zant who has taken Hyrule Castle. He then travels from Faron Province to Death Mountain to Lake Hylia searching for the Fused Shadows. Zant appears after Link finds the last one and takes the Fused Shadows and hides in the Twilight Realm. Link then must save Midna and find the Master Sword. Afterwards he must find the 4 pieces of the Mirror of Twilight. When he does he goes to the Twilight Realm and defeats Zant only to find out that Ganondorf was controlling him and then Link rushes off to Hyrule Castle with th Fused Shadows. Midna using the Fused Shadows breaks open the barrier and they enter Hyrule Castle. After a long fight Link defeats Ganondorf and Ganondorf dies after Zant snaps his own neck in a vision of Ganondorf's. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass (Nintendo DS) While searching for the New Hyrule Link and Tetra fall into the Ghost Ship and lose each other. When Link wakes up he finds himself on a small island and he finds out that the Ghost Ship has been seen in these waters he figures out that Tetra is still on the ship. So, after finding and retrieving the three fairies Link uses the fairies to go to the Ghost Ship. When he defeats the monster on the Ghost Ship Link finds that Tetra had been turned to stone and the only way to save her is to forge the Phantom Sword and go to The Ocean King's Temple to defeat Bellum. Link finds the 3 elements and forges the Phantom Sword. He goes to the temple and defeats Bellum. Tetra awakens to find out that Bellum was not defeated. Bellum takes over the Ship captain Linebeck and after a long fight Bellum dies and they all leave back to there world. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks